


Treat You like Royalty

by chazzaroo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, goku is a good boyfriend, vegeta is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazzaroo/pseuds/chazzaroo
Summary: vegeta wakes goku up late at night with a little problem!





	Treat You like Royalty

    “Kakarot.”

    Goku shifted in the bed with a grunt, rubbing at his eyes lazily. A glance at the clock through  blurry vision told him it was currently nice and early, around 4 AM. He sighed and, with eyes still closed, flipped himself onto his other side to face his bed partner. Heat radiated from his body, more so than usual. “Wha’s up, ‘Geta? You feel like you’ve got a fever.” He asked in a sleepy tone of voice, placing the back of his large hand on Vegeta’s forehead just to check. He was indeed really hot, but Goku’s hand was moved away by the wrist as Vegeta scooted closer to him.

    “Open your eyes, fool.” He sounded breathless, so, curiously, Goku pried his eyes open. They stayed open wide, adjusting to the darkness of the room. He was greeted with Vegeta’s flush and sweaty face once he could see, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes half lidded. Goku swallowed hard, feeling himself begin to heat up as well at the erotic sight.

    “Vegeta, it’s four in the morning…” He tried to whine and convince Vegeta to just try to sleep it off, but both of them were hopelessly impulsive. Goku was helpless to stop him as Vegeta grabbed at his arm, the larger saiyan knowing where this was going. His hand was led manually by Vegeta’s to his crotch, and yep, it was _definitely_ very warm and wet down there. Goku couldn’t help but chuckle, keeping his hand stationary, Vegeta still grasping his wrist tightly. “You’re greedy.” Goku teased him. Vegeta hummed.

    “Maybe. I don’t care.” He buried his face in Goku’s neck, clearly wanting him to do all the work this time around. Goku didn’t mind. Though the warmth against his neck felt suffocating, and Goku buried his free hand in Vegeta’s hair. Slowly, but tenderly, he massaged Vegeta’s crotch. Vegeta shivered in response, and Goku quickly felt the dampness there start to increase the longer he pressed against it.

    “How come you can’t be in this kind of mood whenever _I_ wanna do it, huh?” Goku complained halfheartedly, sliding his hand away from Vegeta’s crotch and up his thigh, dipping it below the waistband of his tight boxers to push them down. Vegeta breathed heavily against the skin of his neck, and Goku kissed his flushed cheek. His one hand wandered innocently through Vegeta’s black strands, making the man nuzzle against him from the pleasing sensation. Vegeta moved his legs so that Goku could slide the undergarments off completely, clear strands of liquid clinging to the fabric.

    “Wh.. Who says I’m not?” Vegeta tried to shoot back, but Goku’s fingers were working their way towards a more intimate area now. His boxers were tossed out of the bed and onto the floor, leaving Vegeta bare. His back arched beautifully as Goku’s fingers briefly entered the wetness, inserting a little before moving back out. Goku’s thumb rested on Vegeta’s most sensitive spot, almost like a warning of what was to come. Vegeta exhaled loudly. “Fuck, Kakarot.”

    “You’re never this wet, ‘Geta. It’s really hot.” He pushed his own face up against Vegeta’s neck, nose buried in his spiky hair, inhaling his scent. His fingers started to more deeply thrust in and out of Vegeta, making a lewd squelching noise. He could feel Vegeta cringe at the sound, but Goku quickly placed another peck to his cheek. “I like it a lot.”

    “You’re just saying that.” He denied the compliment, rocking his hips down involuntarily as Goku buried two fingers up to the knuckle. Goku hummed in dissatisfaction at Vegeta’s words, speeding up his ministrations. Vegeta soon became too breathless to form words and argue back, only letting out short, breathy moans. Goku took this as his chance.

    “I’m not just saying that, I really do think you’re super handsome.” He pumped harder and added a third finger when he felt like Vegeta was going to try to retort, making him yelp and groan, grinding down hard on Goku’s hand. “And smart, and funny. Really strong, too.” His thumb rubbed against Vegeta’s clit, and the other began to make a constant, low _ooh_ sound, shaking violently. Vegeta’s nails dug into Goku’s skin as both of his hands were gripping desperately at his shoulders, almost drawing blood. Goku knew from previous experience that these things meant Vegeta was close to finishing. “You’re the best guy I know, Vegeta.” Goku told him softly. The remainder of the act was performed in silence, aside from Vegeta’s moans and breathing that steadily increased in volume. Three fingers in his entrance and a fourth on his clit, one particularly hard thrust had Vegeta finally clenching around Goku’s hand.

    “Ah! _Fuck!_ ” Vegeta moaned out, voice high and, in Goku’s opinion, very cute. Wetness splattered over Goku’s hand and fingers, probably the sheets too, but they could worry about that later. Goku shushed him gently as he continued to move his fingers until Vegeta finally stopped shaking from his orgasm. Goku pulled them out slowly, and air hit his hand, making the juices on it turn cold. He didn’t care.

    “You’re amazing, and don’t you try and argue with me.” Goku pulled back to look Vegeta in the eyes. His cheeks were still tinted red, eyes nearly closed and body radiating exhaustion. Vegeta pulled him back in close, assuming his position as the little spoon once more. He pressed his lips against the larger man’s, and they briefly kissed. “We gotta get cleaned up, ‘Geta…” Goku pushed him away, ending the kiss. Vegeta frowned and grumbled, shaking his head.

    “Don’t want to get up.”

    “Then let _me_ get up, silly.”

    Vegeta relented and released his hold on Goku. Goku swiftly headed off to the bathroom, wanting to return to his Prince as soon as possible. He began to wash his hands, and reminded himself to grab a wet cloth as well to clean Vegeta up.

**Author's Note:**

> a short little self indulgent story  
> trans vegeta is one of my fave headcanons to use, and please dont be creepy about it if you're commenting
> 
> as always, lmk if you see any grammar issues!


End file.
